Main Rules
These are the main Rules of the Series. Please Read before you make edits. Regards to Editing: #When editing a page, make sure you do it in a manner that some newbies can understand it. #If you add in false information or trolling info of anykind. The Admin has the right to give you a warning or Block you. #The whole purpose of the points is to help this Wiki grow. It's not a contest, So don't be desperate to be up in the rank. #Do not ruin other users' pages and write bad stuff in it. This wiki won't allow that kind of behavior. And do NOT add bad pictures to the wiki either! #Positively do not rewrite episodes/movies in your own way unless you are given permission by the creator (AKA the Admin). Because it violates the admin and the rules. #If a picture has been added, don't leave it hanging there. If it's current page is not made in a week up to a month it will be deleted. #If someone should make a false edit, contact the Admin or Co-Admin right away. Regards to Making your Own Projects On Here: #If you are new to the wiki and not part of the crew and you wanna make an episode, movie, or side story, please contact the Admin and explain to him your idea and wait for his approval. If he denies it, then please respect it. #Be completely honest when sharing your ideas for episodes/movies, no lying. #OC Characters are allowed to be used on this series, but before you add them, talk to the Admin first to see if he'll approve it. When telling the admin of your OC, give a detailed description of their appearance, personality, and where they could appear in. #When creating your own project, do not make it as a way to get revenge on someone, use it to murder another person's OC character, make the OC completely out of character, as well as make certain character look weaker than they really are. Should someone do this, report it to the Admin or co-Admin. #Once you introduce a new heroes in the series, don't throw him or her to waste to make one time appearance as he or she needs to be expanded upon him/her. And don't make your OC characters or certain characters act like complete douchebags to him/her. Should someone do this, report it to the Admin or co-Admin. Regards to the Place in the Multiverse: #Do NOT remove stuff that is CONNECTED TO this exact series. It's not polite. #This series takes place in an alternate dimension, so it does not follow the timeline of the original shows where the characters are featured from. #Several things often believed or used by fans are not used in this series (examples: Alicorns being immortal, Twilight becoming an Alicorn, the Princess of Friendship or getting the Castle of Friendship, Chrysalis losing all of her changelings at once, The School of Friendship doesn't exist, the existnence of a Predalien, and ) #There are to be no South Park, The Loud House, or other recent crappy children TV series characters at all. Levels of mature Content: #No mature, nor adult content. (this also includes having villains being killed in a very intense gore way with tons of blood involved). #There are to be no sex scenes of any kind. This is a series made for many ages to read. #The Only Swearing on here will be with "Hell" and "Dammit", no other cuss words are to be used on here. And if there should be those words used, it must be censored. No exceptions. But the only use of the word "*****" will be used in The Last Train Knight. #The only use of lots of blood and gore is for the Alien Arc only. If you break one of these rules, you will get one these given penalties: #A written warning #Another Written warning #Last Written Warning #The page you edited that violates one of these rules will be blocked from editing for a while #You will be blocked for 1 week #So please "do not" violate these rules and you will have a great time on this wiki. IF you violate any of these rules, you're fired, with no chances or exceptions. So, have a great time! Category:Main Pages